


Gentle and Sweet

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Ironstrange Bingo [10]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, For: Bathing, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, Rutting, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Tony cares for Stephen with gentle care, bathing him after he gets covered in purple slime. It leads to something more.





	Gentle and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Stephen had meant to portal into his bedroom at the New York Sanctum, but apparently his heart had a different idea. When he stepped through the portal, he found himself in Tony’s lab. He would have opened another portal and escaped back to the Sanctum, but he was simply too exhausted. He would have collapsed had it not been for the Cloak holding him up and Tony’s arms wrapping around him.

“Fuck, babe. You have got to stop doing this to yourself.” The genius, aided by the Cloak, lifted Strange into his arms. “You look like hell. And what is this slime all over you.”

Stephen sighed, resting his head against Tony's shoulder. “Interdimensional snail slime.” After a moment, he added, “It’s not poisonous. At least, I don’t think so.”

“Right. It’s into the bath with you.” Stark carried his lover into the bathroom where he sat him on the closed toilet.

The Cloak of Levitation slipped out from under Stephen and went to float in the corner. Tony looked at it with concern. It was covered with purple slime.

“What about Levi?” the genius asked, concerned.

“I'll take care of it when I’m not so exhausted.” Stephen started fumbling at his buckles with shaking hands, but Tony moved them gently aside.

“Let me.” Stark carefully undressed his lover, then he turned and started filling the large, oversized tub. Next, he undressed and together, they stepped into the tub and settled in. Tony sat behind Stephen and wrapped his arms around him while they waited for the tub to fill. When it reached a suitable level, the cloak left its corner long enough to turn off the taps.

Reaching for a bar of soap and a clean washcloth, the genius started bathing his lover. He washed the purple slime from him methodically, not missing a spot. When he ran the washcloth over Stephen's genitals, the sorcerer's cock stirred in interest. “In a bit, babe. I haven’t washed your hair yet.”

Tony’s own erection nudged the sorcerer's ass and they both ignored it for the moment. He poured shampoo into his hand and started washing the purple slime out of Strange's hair. The sorcerer practically purred under Tony’s ministrations. Stark took his time, massaging every inch of his lover's scalp. After rinsing it, he repeated the process with conditioner. Stephen sank down lower in the water, enjoying every moment.

When the purple slime had been completely washed away, Stark used his toes to drain and refill the tub with clean, hot water and they relaxed into it.

Now the genius' ministrations took on a distinctly different tone. He massaged Stephen's shoulders, then ran his hands down his lover's well-muscled arms.

Strange turned his head in entreaty and Tony kissed him awkwardly. Stark's cock nudged the sorcerer in the ass again, and he began to rut gently up against it.

Stephen chuckled, and pushed back against his lover's cock. “Something you like?” the sorcerer asked.

“I have an armful of something I like.” The genius moved one hand to pinch Strange's nipple. With the other hand, he grasped his lover's cock and stroked it, the friction just the right side of too much.

The gentle rutting against Stephen's ass had become more insistent, and he couldn’t help the slight movement of his hips as he was caught between Tony’s firm hand and his hard cock. “Mm, Tony,” Strange moaned, his voice going husky with need.

In response, the genius sped up his ministrations, though he didn’t grow frantic. This was a sweet lovemaking. He dropped kisses across Stephen's shoulders as he rutted up against him. He nibbled at his earlobe as he pumped the sorcerer's cock in his fist. He told Strange how indescribably beautiful he was and how much he was loved.

Stephen's build to orgasm was so slow that it was painfully delicious. It started low in his abdomen and grew until it took him over and he came with Tony’s name on his lips.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous when you come,” the genius breathed into Strange's ear. “You have absolutely no idea what that doe… does to me,” he choked out as he too came, giving several hard thrusts against Stephen's ass.

The sorcerer, head lolling against Tony’s chest, smiled. “I have a pretty good idea.” He gave his ass a wriggle against Stark’s spent cock.

“I suppose you do at that,” Tony agreed, sated.

They lay there in the tub, Stephen in Stark's arms, enjoying the afterglow, until the water started to cool.

The sorcerer sighed, reluctant to move, but getting chilled. “Let’s move this cuddle fest to the bedroom, shall we?”

Tony grinned against Stephen's shoulder. “Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
